


[podfic] Costumes

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Mary Russell - Laurie R. King
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Berlin (City), F/F, F/M, Fascism, Lesbian Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Spies & Secret Agents, Unresolved Sexual Tension, anti-Semitism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lesbians. Communists. Gratuitous Dietrich. Mary goes to see a spy who has outlived her usefulness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Costumes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Costumes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/82568) by LizBee. 



> Please note that this fic originally contained the phrase "little Jewish whore," spoken by the OFC. As a Jew myself, I felt simply unable to read this phrase, and shortened it to "little whore." While the phrase clarifies the OFC's politics, I feel the story is clear enough without it. 
> 
> Many thanks to LizBee for her permission to podfic.

Title: [Costumes](http://www.mirrordance.net/honey/costumes.html)  
Content Warnings: Gendered slurs and references to Fascism.  
Length: 21:45  
File Size/Type: 9.96 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ud913vmspbpyf3z/Costumes.mp3).


End file.
